


包养猛虎

by CharlieJinJin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJinJin/pseuds/CharlieJinJin
Kudos: 20





	包养猛虎

“我从来没有说过...”金硕珍正在努力用本来就有点混乱还受到如此冲击的大脑措辞，没想到却直接被金泰亨解开了皮带扣，黑色的西装裤被一把扯下，“呀你住手！”  
金硕珍作为一个平常工作很忙的颜性恋，本来就没有太多和男性做的经验，他没想过这个看上去乖巧帅气的男孩子居然从一开始跟出来是为了想上自己，更不想承认他一个年长者被金泰亨一个眼神盯得有点腿软，但是他瞳孔地震的表情配上慢慢浮上红晕的脸实在没有什么喊停的力度，反而让金泰亨摸了一把光滑的腿根，然后在自己发出惊喘的时候这个始作俑者还用一副懵懂又惊喜的表情说，“哥明明很喜欢吧，害羞地耳朵都红了哦。”  
我一定是喝太多了才会觉得他是好欺负的漂亮弟弟。  
但是他真的好好看啊。  
之后是怎么被金泰亨含住耳朵，然后又被剥光了两人一起在浴室洗澡的，金硕珍表示一半酒精作祟 一半归功于自己选择性遗忘，但是第二天早上被手机闹铃吵醒的时候，起身去够手机却因为牵扯到酸软的腰腿而跌回床上的羞耻实在过于真实，真切地提醒着金硕珍昨晚发生了什么。  
感应到他的动作，窝在被子里的另一个人突然伸手环住金硕珍的腰，但是虽然把脑袋蹭回了枕头上，眼睛依然闭着。  
这个时候看着又觉得可乖了，完全和昨天晚上压着自己做到自己嗓子都哑了的恶魔好像不是一个人似的。  
当记忆渐渐回笼的时候金硕珍莫名觉得有点心虚，他好像记得昨天晚上从浴室出来做最后一次的时候他真的是哭着跟金泰亨说放过自己，好像更丢脸的话也说出来了，比如快要射的时候被金泰亨强行把想要碰前端的手拉到了背后，“不...求你...”  
“我是谁，喊我名字。”  
“泰亨，求你...”  
“可是我，呼，只想哥被我肏射。”  
“下次...呜放开...泰...泰亨...”  
然后好像就是那个时候，金泰亨终于松开了钳制他的手，在金硕珍脑子里一片空白的时候好像说了一句，“...哥说的哦，还有下一次。”  
下一次你个鬼啊，想跑小奶狗却被大老虎咬一口，不跑才是傻。  
金硕珍轻轻推开身后的人，踩到地板的那一刻差点都直接坐到地上，简直是用完了他引以为傲的耐力才洗完澡出门的，虽然他发现自己昨晚居然在失去意识后被好好清理过，一时不知道该惊喜还是该羞愧。  
最终还是狠不下心，看着金泰亨完美的侧脸手一抖多甩了几张钞票，金硕珍气呼呼地想自己被这张脸骗得真惨，可是该死的又没办法去讨厌，只能安慰自己都是成年人了谁上谁下不重要，爽到就行了反正是419。

当金泰亨再去酒吧找郑号锡的时候，站在吧台后面亲自擦酒杯的老板露出了吃瓜的表情。  
“所以你被他睡了？”  
这么直白的问题让正在喝水的金泰亨差一点被呛到，“不...额，也不是...我们...做了，但我醒的时候他就走了，还留了一堆钱，但我不知道他什么意思...哥你...”  
“行了行了我懂了，别说了。”郑号锡打断他，果然是金硕珍一贯的做法，唯一的区别就是这次是金硕珍被shui了，但依然是金泰亨被嫖了。  
其实说“嫖”并不合适，但是金硕珍行走江湖这么多年都是这样的，用金钱不是来侮辱谁也不是取悦谁，只是单纯地划清界限，各取所需之后没有要发展感情的意思。


End file.
